starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Savra
History The theory of the Savra formed the foundation of future Protoss psionic techniques, especially powerful abilities such as the Sci-Rift. The Modern Savra Darr proposed that the unification of the Protoss's "two worlds" was necessary for the path to "true healing", and thus ended the Templari Division and brought on the third Age for the Protoss. The Savra structured a society composed of three Castes: the Patriarchal Caste, the Khalai Caste, and the Templar Caste. The Protoss supervise and protect the lesser life forms without major interferance. Protoss who follow the Savra are often referred to as Savrai Basic Teachings Savrai Protoss are taught to close their minds to the outside world to promote mental calm, and are extensively trained in martial discipline and inner focus. The Savrai are taught to visualize each action before it is committed, and to feel each movement in a flow of perfectly controlled axillary response, giving them augmented reflexes and skillful precision with each strike. The Savra is understood to be the ideal of existence and the "path to enlightenment". The holy Khala and cold Void represent the contrasting qualities within reality and experience. For example, light contrasts with darkness, providing them both with context and therefore meaning, but still being connected through twilight. Savra is not perceived as a simple list of all things and potential things, but rather a complex interconnection of all things in all possible contexts. This concept is often used to illustrate the doctrine of cosmological unity. It is also used to explain the creation of the "myriad things" (i.e., everything in existence) through the dialectical process of alternating polarity between Khala and Void. Savra is not only representative of what exists, but also that which has existed, will exist, and could potentially exist. The teachings of the Savra support the study of all things and the continual conduit of flowing knowledge between past, present, and future. Uses of the Savra Protoss who follow the Savra may link to any other of the Savrai Caste with the other's mental permittance, or forcibly connected to the Savra through powerful scionic force, although this force is rarely used. The depth of this link varies, however, according to the personal choices of the Protoss. It is difficult for any Protoss to fully immerse themselves in a state of unity all the time. Members of the Savrai Caste feel a gentle flow of spiritual calm, and may intensify this link to commune freely with those that have passed on, "nourishing" themselves through the rich contact and emerging refreshed and invigorated. The discipline of the Savra is required to control abilities such as Sci-Rift. Accessing Memories Dead Protoss who follow the Savra enter the Duat upon death. Their spirits live on as scionic entities and may communicate with the living. Protoss can access memories and experiences of those long dead within the Savra, and commune with the spirits of their fallen. Communication within the Savra Protoss can communicate using a mental link (which transmits emotions and strong feelings) or simply through "speaking" (another form of mental link). Protoss can create a special kind of mind-meld deep within the Savra, where desception is impossible. Protoss performing this kind of mind-meld simply close their eyes and enter a state of mental collectivism known as "Dreamspeak". Category:User:Xel-Hassodin